In dental work involving fixed crown and bridge work, a plaster or stone working model of the patient's dental arch is made and the teeth to which the crown or bridge work is to be fitted are then sectioned and sawed from the dental arch for easier working. Heretofore, ordinary dental saw blades have been utilized which are similar to a jigsaw blade. Due to the nature of the plaster or stone material, the life of a conventional blade is fairly short and as the blade becomes dull, it becomes more difficult to make a straight cut in the stone arch of the working model which is necessary to the accurate sectioning of the teeth to which the bridge or crown is to be fixed.